


Trust

by servatia83



Series: Wipe the Miles Away [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, i consider giving this a light bondage or dom/sub tag but don't think it deserves it at all, i hate tags., i mean it's bondage kind of but not dom/sub at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servatia83/pseuds/servatia83
Summary: Can stand alone. It's porn. There's really not much else in there.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> _((This was something I had half planned but dismissed. I had the telephone today and decided I needed smut. This is so smutty I'm not even posting it to ff.net because I can't in good conscience. You can read this on its own, believe you me, there is no plot, not really. If you want it within the plot, it’s placed directly after chapter 12 of_ Scarlet _.))_

Loki stood at the window of their bedroom, his hands folded behind his back. He heard Thor enter and falter as soon as he was through the door. ‘Loki … I know you’re mad at me, but …’

‘I am not angry.’ He didn’t turn and fought the smile he knew Thor would hear in his voice. ‘I’m not even hurt anymore. But I want something from you.’

‘Anything.’

‘Lock the door.’ Still, he didn’t face his brother. He heard the distinct click. ‘Take off your clothes. Toss the cover off the bed and lie down on your back.’

‘What?’

‘Do it.’

After a moment of hesitation, there was the soft rustle of fabric. ‘Done,’ Thor said then.

Loki fought the urge to look. ‘Do you trust me?’

‘I … Loki, what is this?’

‘Answer me.’

‘I do.’

Now, Loki did turn towards Thor. He approached and looked down at his naked form. ‘Are you certain?’

Thor’s eyes locked to his and he nodded.

With a brief gesture, tendrils of shadow wrapped around Thor’s wrists and ankles. They wouldn’t hurt, they were soft enough, but they secured him. Loki wanted something else. ‘For this next, I will ask your permission. I would take your sight. If you cannot allow this, I understand, given your recent injury. I promise you that it is no more than a shadow over your eye. I can remove it at once.’

For a moment, Thor hesitated. ‘Try it. I don’t know if I can bear it.’

Loki sat on the bed next to Thor. He caressed his cheeks. ‘I love you,’ he said. ‘I love you more than you will ever know.’

Thor captured his hand. ‘I do know. And I love you, too, with all my heart.’ He guided his hand to his good eye.

Loki couldn’t help smiling. Another soft shadow covered his lid. ‘Are you all right?’ he asked.

Thor swallowed. ‘I think so. Yes.’

Loki broke the spell. ‘See? All good in an instant.’

What tension there had been, left his brother. ‘Do what you will, love.’

Loki took his sight again and rose from the bed to strip off his clothes. Not with magic, but the old-fashioned way. He wanted Thor to hear. Once he was done, he stood still for a minute. Thor didn’t move or ask where he was. ‘Well done,’ Loki said. He let his index finger travel over Thor’s face, following his nose, past the lips to his chin, then from his crown around his face. After a soft kiss to his lips, which he interrupted once Thor tried to deepen it, he trailed his fingertips over Thor’s throat to his collar bone. They ghosted further to his nipples, lingering there. He bent down and replaced them with his tongue, playing with them until they were hard and wet and red. Thor’s legs were wide open, his hips moving slightly, his cock swollen and waiting. He’d have to wait some more.

Ignoring Thor’s erection and his own, Loki moved on to Thor’s feet, massaging them gently. He had beautiful feet, he decided, the toes even, his nails well-kept. ‘Can I talk?’ Thor asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Loki swallowed. ‘Yes. Of course.’

‘This is good. Really good.’

If Loki had still had doubts, they were gone now. ‘That was the plan.’

‘You have to practice this punishing thing. It’s feeling more like a reward.’

‘It’s neither. It’s a test. So far, you’re passing fine. Because …’ He grinned and let his hands wander up to finally touch his sex. ‘Because this doesn’t lie. And if you didn’t trust me, you wouldn’t respond like this.’

Now that Loki was stroking his cock with his fingertips, Thor had no answers. Loki had to take a few steadying breaths to keep his own arousal under control. He’d imagined this a lot easier. He could play Thor like an instrument. Cautiously, he closed his hand around him, moving it up and down in a gentle grip. The fingers of his other hand touched his balls, briefly and very lightly. A groan broke from Thor, his back arched, and Loki let go of him. ‘Don’t,’ he said.

‘What?’

‘Don’t. Not yet.’

‘Oh, dear gods, Loki.’

He took pity and touched him again. ‘Relax.’

‘Easy for you to say.’

‘Not as much as you’d think. You’re quite a sight to behold.’ He swiped his thumb over the small slit on the head of Thor’s cock, catching a drop of clear fluid. ‘Hmm. You’re beautiful.’ He continued stroking Thor, his hand on him still too gentle, the soft touch drawing the most amazingly desperate sounds from the powerful man. His hips moved with him, and Loki took pity, cupping his balls. He got a whimper in reply and grasped Thor’s erection a little more firmly, pumping him until his balls were all but exploding.

Before Thor could get dangerously close, he released him and settled between his legs. He rubbed his hands over Thor’s thighs, waiting for his breath to get even again. ‘Are you all right?’

‘Horny as fuck,’ Thor told him. ‘But under control. For now.’

‘Good.’ Loki took Thor into one hand and bent down, drawing the tip of his tongue from the base up to the head. He gave it a few soft licks. Thor was breathing deeply, his hands digging into the bedsheet. Loki closed his mouth around him and started sucking him. He was doing it slowly, taking only a little over an inch inside, never enough to satisfy Thor’s need. His hips moved more insolently, and Loki tutted. At a flick of his hand, more shadowy tendrils wrapped around Thor’s upper thighs and his stomach, keeping him in place.

‘I take it back,’ Thor managed. ‘This _is_ a punishment.’

Loki released him with a soft pop. ‘Oh? Would you like me to stop?’ He didn’t wait for an answer he knew Thor was too proud to give. Instead he sucked him inside, until he had swallowed all of him. Thor’s shout was a reward all by itself. Bobbing his head up and down, Loki removed the shadow over Thor’s eye. Their gazes locked at once.

Thor’s face was flushed, his entire body shining with sweat. In the soft shackles, his hips were still trying to move, powerful muscles flexing uselessly. He was moaning, more and more, but before he could come, Loki withdrew his mouth from him. Thor swore, and Loki couldn’t help laughing. ‘You’re not going to come like this, my love.’ He leaned over Thor, letting his own cock brush over Thor’s, and took a small tube from the bedside table. He placed it within his reach but didn’t open it. For now. Instead, he unbound Thor’s middle and his ankles and folded his legs up, exposing his opening.

Smiling up between Thor’s legs, Loki placed a kiss on the inside of each thigh. Then he licked over his hole before blowing against it. Thor’s eyes closed and his head fell back against the bed. Loki prodded Thor’s perineum a few times with his tongue before tapping it against his entrance. Gradually, he nudged deeper, harder, until the muscle softened and he could lick into Thor’s hole with his nose pressed against his balls. His own cock was throbbing and wanted attention. Soon. Very soon. With a last kiss at the now loose muscle, Loki put some lube on his hands. He didn’t even bother letting it warm before spreading it on himself. Before putting it into Thor, he did warm it a bit, his magic speeding the process. Loki manoeuvred up and kissed Thor while he slid inside him, slowly, cautiously, as if he hadn’t done this a lot, as if Thor needed him to be careful.

Barely wasting a thought on it, Loki removed the last of Thor’s bindings. At once, strong arms came around him, holding him, caressing his hair and his back. Their noses were touching at the tips as Loki made love to Thor, their breaths mingling between them. ‘Do you believe me?’ Thor asked. ‘That I trust you.’

Loki pressed his lips to Thor’s, their tongues dancing a slow, wet dance while he moved inside him, pulling almost all the way out after every tender thrust into his body. ‘I wouldn’t be here like this if I didn’t.’ Thor made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a sob, and Loki cupped his face with both hands, cradling his head in them. ‘I will never leave you, Thor. But I wouldn’t have done what I just did if I’d doubted that you could enjoy it. I will never leave you. I need you to know that.’

He felt Thor’s nod more than he saw it. ‘Loki, can you take me harder?’

Loki’s smiled turned mischievous. ‘Do you deserve that?’

‘Loki. Please.’

‘I like the sound of that.’

‘Loki, my beautiful, kind brother, my soul mate, my silver-tongued, sweet source of wisdom, I …’ Thor faltered. After a second he cracked up. ‘Fuck me already, you veritable terror.’

Loki snorted. ‘Since you ask so nicely.’ He increased his speed until he trust into Thor hard and fast. When Thor tried to touch himself, he swatted his hand away. ‘Oh, no, you don’t.’ Instead, he repositioned himself a bit so that every thrust would rub over Thor’s prostate. He knew he did it right when Thor’s eyes squeezed shut and he threw his head back, all but shouting every time Loki pushed inside. Loki held on to his release until he felt Thor’s. When the first spurt of slick warmth between them came, he let go, riding out his orgasm in a grinding motion, pulsing his seed deep inside Thor’s gut.

He gasped for air, his face pressed into Thor’s neck not helping with that. After what felt like half an hour, he could breathe normally again. He pulled back a bit and looked between them. ‘Look what a mess you’ve made,’ he told Thor.

Again, his brother burst into laughter. ‘Oh, Loki. You’re unreal.’

‘Yes. And you’re messy. Wait a second, I’ll clean you … Thor!’

Powerful arms had collapsed him onto Thor’s chest with a wet smack. ‘You’re not going anywhere.’ Keeping him in place with one arm, Thor fished for the cover with the other and somehow managed to find it and place it over them.

‘We’re going to be glued together tomorrow. You realise that.’

‘Yep.’

‘You don’t give a damn, do you? Or about the fact that we’re going to ruin the sheets.’

‘Nope.’

‘You’re horrible.’

‘Thank you for this, Loki. It was wonderful.’

Despite himself, Loki smiled. ‘For you and me both.’ He made himself comfortable on top of Thor’s chest. ‘You can’t be able to breathe if I’m lying on you like that.’

A soft chuckle rippled through the powerful chest. ‘Not happening.’

Loki closed his eyes with a sigh. He heard Thor’s heartbeat under him, and one of Thor’s hands was caressing his scalp with an infinitely tender touch. He half planned to tell him this was actually quite pleasant, but he couldn’t find the strength. He was asleep within moments.


End file.
